


Anything For You

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter
Summary: REQUEST: Can I get a fic of Bucky taking care of the reader when she’s sick? I’ve been sick the last couple of days and I could use it





	Anything For You

You were lying in bed, swaddled up in heaps of blankets. It was 1 o’clock in the afternoon and sunlight was peeking through the sides of the curtains. You turned over onto your other side, pulling up the blankets over your face.

“Hey, doll. You should probably get up.” A familiar voice said from across the room.

You gave him a groan and pulled up the blankets more.

“Staying in bed isn’t going to make you feel better you know.” The voice travelled the room, winding up next to you.

You turned from him, causing him the pull the blankets down to see your face, his beautiful blue eyes meeting your own.

“You need to at least eat,” he furrowed his eyes in concern.

“Bucky…” Your voice croaked, sore from this sickness that had overcome you.

“[Y/N], trust me. I’ll make you something, what do you want?” Bucky took your hand as you sat up in the bed.

“I’m not sure,” you sniffed, your nose was running, too. This day wasn’t getting better for you anytime soon.

“Okay, I’ll go fix something up. You get washed, alright? It’ll make your feel better.” He smiled at you before kissing your forehead and getting up to leave.

“Thanks, Bucky.”

“No problem, doll. Anything to make you feel better.” Bucky left the room and so you gathered yourself up and went to the bathroom.

You stepped into the shower you had turned on, the steam helping clear your nose a little. The warm water running down your back helped ease your muscles which had begun to ache. You rinsed soap through your hair and washed your body, feeling a little better the more you stayed in the shower. But you knew you had to get out, so you placed your feet on the fluffy bathmat you had insisted on buying and grabbed a towel to put it around you.

You found some clothes to put on, left your hair to air-dry and walked into the kitchen to find Bucky. You smelled eggs as you walked in, noticing that he was making scrambled eggs. You leant against the door, admiring Bucky as he worked around the kitchen trying to find things.

He turned around and jumped slightly. “I didn’t realise you were there,” he laughed, walking towards you and hugging you gently. “I made eggs, do you want anything else? We have bacon.” Bucky stepped back a bit, his hands resting on the sides of your arms.

You shook your head “no” and so he went to go plate up your food, the warmth of his hands disappearing and making you shiver. You sat down at the table you had set up, the coldness of the seat running through you.

“I made you some tea as well, green tea. It’s the one that you like, right? I couldn’t remember if it was that one or the other one we have in there,” he drifted off, but sat the plate down in front of you.

You giggled at him, then winced at your throat hurting. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

Bucky brought over the tea in your favourite mug and sat down across from you at the table. You ate the eggs he had made for you, just the way you liked them. You hadn’t eaten in at least a day so you were filled with complete joy.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked, his worried eyes asking the same question.

“Awful. But I’m a bit better now that you’ve done all this for me,” you said before you took a sip of your tea which was now just the right temperature for drinking.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” He reached across the table to hold your hand, swiping his thumb back and forth around the back of your hand.

“No thanks, Bucky,” you smiled at him, finishing the last of your eggs.

“I was thinking we could watch some movies later if you want?” He asked, hand still atop yours.

“Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?” You stood up, taking your plate to the sink.

“I was thinking one of those Star Wars movies? You’re always telling me I need to watch them anyway.”

“Sure, why not?” You said, picking up your mug and moving to the living room.

The living room had the curtains shut, a few scented candles lit around the room filling the room with your favourite smells.

“You’re sick, so I thought I’d go all out,” Bucky put his arm around you as you stood in the doorway, shocked.

“You shouldn’t have,” you looked up and smiled at him, his features softly lit by the warm glow of the candles.

“I just want to make you feel better in any way I can, doll.” He leant down and kissed you on the cheek, a blush rose to your cheeks even after all this time.

“Star Wars isn’t exactly a romantic movie, though, y’know.” You went and sat down on the sofa, Bucky following closely behind.

“Does a candlelit afternoon really have to be paired with a romantic movie?” He lifted his arm up, allowing you to lean on his chest as he turned the TV on.

“I guess not,” you laughed gently before taking another sip of your tea and placing the cup back down on the table.

You watched the movie almost in silence, other than you coughing randomly or having to sneeze. Bucky would just play with your hair, twist it between his fingers, or stroke your arm comfortingly. His other hand was interlocked with yours most of the time, or he’d play with your fingers sometimes.

“Hey, doll. Are you falling asleep?”

“Hm, no. Of course not.” You replied, half-asleep.

“If you fall asleep now, you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Mmhm,” You sheepishly nuzzled into his chest.

“No, [Y/N], you need to stay awake,” Bucky laughed, his chest moving roughly underneath your cheek.

You sat up and furrowed your brow. “You’re just so comfortable, Buck.”

“I’ll have to fix that then,” he pulled you back closer to him, kissing your cheek when you were close enough.

“You keep kissing me, you’re gonna get sick, you know.” you said turning your face from him slightly.

“I’m a super soldier, I don’t get sick.” Bucky lifted his hand to your jaw, turning you to face him.

“Well,” you paused. “It’s the thought that counts, I guess.” The corners of your mouth curled into a smiled.

Bucky kissed you slowly, careful not to move too quickly for you. His soft lips lingered on yours, your mouth tingled with the sensation. His hand moved to your neck, caressing it gently as he pulled you more toward him. You pressed yourself against him, moving your lips almost in sync with his. Your hands were already tangled in his hair, something which Bucky loved. He slid his tongue into your mouth, he tasted like apple juice and cinnamon. The sweetness invited you, your tongues dancing around. You moved a hand to his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of Bucky’s chest through the thin fabric. He pulled away gently, his face still close enough to yours you could feel his warm breath on your face.

“Are you feeling better now, doll?” Bucky asked you, his blue eyes lit by the orange glow of the room.

You smiled again, “yes, I think so.”

“Good.” He kissed you once more before letting you return to your position on his chest.

“Thanks, Bucky.” You looked up at him, placing a kiss on his stubbly jaw.

“Like I said, anything for you, doll. Anything.”


End file.
